Aftermath of the season finale
by GreysAnatomyAddict94
Summary: Following on from the season finale. Will focus on Meredith and Derek, but will involve all characters.


I'm kind of a newbie to this whole fan fiction world, so if you like my story, don't hesitate to let me know!

I personally can't wait to see how season 9 will unravel, so this is my idea as to what will happen in the aftermath of the horrific plane crash! Focuses mainly on MerDer, but will include all the other characters.

Meredith looked around , dazed, attempting to focus on her surroundings. It was pitch black and bitterly cold, especially due to the fact that she seemed to be lying on the bare ground. She couldn't quite understand why she was here, in the middle of nowhere. Quickly rising to her feet she suddenly felt overwhelmed, as she started to feel dizzy, anxious, as the blood rushed automatically to her feet.

"What, I don't" said Meredith, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Mer, what are you doing" said Cristina as she stood up having been abruptly awakened by Meredith.

"What's going on, WHERE AM I " Meredith shouted, awakening the others who simultaneously shuffled themselves to see what was going on.

Derek looked around, gripping his hand tightly in an attempt to stop the pain from radiating up his arm. It felt as if he was being continuously stabbed, and he was reminded of the last time he felt such intense pain- when he had been shot, a painful memory and something he would rather forget. He should be more worried- about his future as a surgeon, but what preoccupied him at this minute was his wife who seemed completely unaware of what was, and had gone on around her.

Cristina moved towards Meredith who had by now moved over to the other side of the wreckage.

"Cristina. What are you doing, what…. I can't" Meredith said with a quizzical glance.

"It's ok, you're ok. We've been in a plane crash but help is on its way. Everything is going to be ok, you just need to stay calm" Cristina took her friend by her arm and carefully guided her towards where they were sitting. They had tried to stay awake, but with no luck, the cold overwhelming them and the adrenaline having worn away from the initial shock.

"Do you remember what happened" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just woke up and… I don't know… I'm ok, really" Meredith looked around her, the memories of the day's events flooding back- the pain, the fear, losing Lexie. It was all too much to deal with – especially as she felt she had lost Derek, for good this time.

"Meredith" Derek said, looking worried as he approached his wife.

"Is she ok" he said glancing at Cristina who was guiding Meredith back. Cristina gave a nod, but Derek started to check his injured wife over.

"Wait a minute" he said as he gave Meredith a quick neurological exam.

Meredith looked longingly at Derek, all too aware of what she could have lost. "I'm fine, really" she said, holding back the tears she could feel building up. Arizona looked over, just to make sure that everything was ok.

"I love you" said Derek, leaning over and kissing Meredith softly on the cheek. She was used to hearing this, but this time, now it was different. It was raw emotion. She knew Derek was only too aware of what he could have lost too. All he could think about was the fact that Meredith could have been in Lexie's situation. In a split second he shook that thought from his mind, both at the thought of losing someone who was family to him, and the thought of losing Meredith; something he couldn't contemplate.

"I love" before she could finish her sentence she collapsed, falling quickly to the floor with a thump.

"Meredith" Derek screamed, rushing to his wife's side.

"Mer. What happened" said Cristina who joined Meredith's side having just checked up on Mark, who she knew needed immediate attention.

" I don't know. One minute she was fine… and now. She just collapsed. Damn, she was so focused on everyone else that nobody thought to check her over. I didn't think. Derek leapt into doctor mode, checking his wife's pulse.

"Here, let me" said Cristina, noticing that Derek struggled with his arm in a splint.

"Pulse seems a bit weak" said Cristina hoping that help was on its way. Seattle grace mercy death she thought sardonically, trying to close of her emotions.

"What's that noise" said the pilot, pointing up above the trees to a faint humming sound.

"It's a helicopter " said Cristina, abruptly jumping to her feet. "HELP" she screamed, waving her arms around furiously.

"GET UP Mcdreamy" said Cristina who continued to frantically jump up and down.

Reluctantly, Derek stroked his wife's forehead waving his arm around, screaming for help.

Gradually two helicopters landed nearby. Owen rushed out of the first helicopter, fearing the worst. He couldn't imagine never seeing Cristina again. He hadn't finished loving her yet. Despite their difficulties he needed to tell her, he needed her to know how much he loved her and how sorry he was. If she then chose to leave he would come to terms with it, but not like this.

"Cristina" he shouted, noticing who he thought was his wife rushing towards him.

"Owen" . She stood for a second. "Quick, everyone's over here" she said. No words could explain how she felt at this point, but the reality was that her best friend and everyone else needed help, and quickly.

"Meredith" Derek said, looking down at his wife. " You don't get to leave me. I chose to be with you, I love you. Remember when you told me to stay alive- well I did. I did, for you. And in spite of all the odds against me I made it, I survived. That was you Meredith; I couldn't have made it without you, and I won't make it without you. You are the love of my life. You didn't just save me then, you made me who I am now, you changed me for the better. So you can't leave me, because I have not finished being your husband, ok. You fight Meredith Grey because I cannot live without you. You promised me a lifetime, a lifetime. We are going to grow old together, and I will never, ever stop loving you."

"Oh god" said Owen accompanied by Cristina, Bailey and Alex. Cristina went back to her best friend, accompanied by Bailey, whilst Alex and Owen went to treat Arizona and Mark.

"What on earth" said Bailey.

"What happened to your hand" said Bailey who then glanced over at Meredith.

"My hands fine, Meredith stopped the bleeding."

"From where I'm standing it doesn't look fine to me" said Bailey.

"I'm fine, it's Meredith. She was fine, but then all of a sudden she woke up all confused and then collapsed on me".

"Ok, we are going to get you all back to the hospital. Everything's going to be alright "she said, moving a strand of hair off Meredith's face. The amount of times Bailey had seen one of her interns injured was difficult to fathom.

Whilst the first helicopter made its way off the ground with Mark, the pilot, Cristina, Arizona and Owen all inside, Derek and the rest were bracing for take-off.

Meredith suddenly opened her eyes, much to Derek's relief. "Derek" she said, trying to sit up then realising she was on a stretcher, her neck immobilised.

"It's ok, we are going to be back at the hospital soon, everything is going to be fine."

With that the helicopter made it's way off the ground, both Meredith and Derek aware that everything was in fact far from fine.


End file.
